A Little Bit Of Magic
by Jamie T. Harloawn
Summary: So this is a huge Harry Potter plus various anime characters GALORE, I hope you enjoy Warning: Contains Shonen and Shoujo-ai
1. Chapter 1

Introduction  
_on the Hogwarts Express there's always that one person who isn't ready and just awfully stubborn._  
"Ara Natsuki don't you think you should get dressed now. We're almost there" the Kyoto native asked, already changed into her emerald green robes with a shiny prefect badge perfectly in place.

Natsuki grunted as she sulked into her chair with an adorable pout plastered to her face while still wearing her casual clothes, staring at her set of robes in front of her, unmoving.

Shizuru let out a sigh of defeat and sat beside the azure haired girl. Natsuki didn't take notice until the brunette wrapped her arms around the emerald green eyed girl's neck and whispered into her, "You shouldn't frown, you'll get wrinkles, Nat-su-ki". A successful grin creeped onto the prefects lips as she pulled away.

"O...Oi!, where are you going?" a red-faced girl demanded as Shizuru slipped out of the compartment, with a simple smile as she winked she said "Get dressed, I'll see you at the Sorting"

Natsuki let out a groan of frustration as she eyed the offending inanimate clothing in front of her. She'd really kill for some mayo, damn that tea-sipping girl and her stupid caring nature. The frowning puppy let out a sigh and began to change, but remained frowning.

It was funny the way how much Shizuru affected the Ice Princess (or Prince to others), the way her ice barriers seem to melt as if caught in the summer sun whenever the crimson eyed girl was around, very funny indeed.

---------------

_In another compartment...._

"So...you're the boy who lived?" the redhead asked, not realizing his face was complimenting his hair.

"Umm, yeah I think..." the dark-haired boy blushed obviously embarrassed as he subtly shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"You think? you mean you don't know anything at all?" a bushy haired girl stated in complete shock as she leaned back lightly.

"If I were you I'd find out about everything" the girl continues in a know-it-all snobbish sort of tone, unaware of the dangerous glare from the Weasley boy sitting right next to her.

Harry laughed nervously as he begged silently for a change of subject, when a knock with just the right amount of perfect timing was heard and the door opened. Perfect.

"Ara, why aren't you in your robes? We will be there soon." a hazelnut coloured brunette with blood red eyes stood before them.

Her voice was strangely accented, and her eyes were that of an unusual colour but yet she had contained this strange powerful but graceful aura and even though at the young age of 14 she has been considered quite attractive even though she did not possess the same blood heritage as her stepsister.

"We wouldn't want such adorable first years to be in trouble for their first day now would we?" her voice was light and feathery, almost dreamy and held a slight teasing note to it.

"I...urm...yes!" Hermione stuttered, causing the two other boys to gawk at this strange change of attitude which happened so quickly. The next think that they saw was seas of messy light brown hair vanish behind closed doors as a pair of blood red eyes held that hint of amusement in them. _"Ara..."_

----------------

The sound of faint sliding doors closing, and the soft turning of pages was the only thing that could be heard in the compartment at that very moment. Hue eyes seemed to scrunch together lightly as they focused on the book which lay before them.

"Fear and Trembling?" a light voice filled with mixed accents asked questioningly.

The Françoise frowned lightly as she looked up into the younger sister's darker two had a strange relationship, and it was not because of the fact they weren't related by blood, but rather something else strange and unknown to them. But this is all they knew, and didn't think of how their relationship as sisters didn't compare to other 'normal' siblings. There was no sibling rivalry, no tearing at each others hair and making up, no coming to the other for advice, no nothing. They just were. Polar opposites who kept quite close, but rarely said anything to the other. "Pass the salt" would be the longest sentence ever said between the two in public. That was if they were seen at all of course.

"Is there a problem?" she replied.

"Aren't you abit young to be reading that?" the other mocked, teased, but didn't sneer.

"Funny, coming from you" she spoke with ease and seemed unfazed by her sister's remark.

"I'm not normal" the younger smiled.

"Neither am I" the other smirked.

"That is understandable, and I'm not just talking about your heritage, but the way you declined the chance to skip a few years of school, considering your intelligence and the fact you are fourteen, why start from the very beginning?" a simple curiosity.

The blonde thought for a moment, "I don't know" she decided, carefully speaking her words. The conversation went dead after that being said. This was only a small example of what the sisters would speak about, and it was considered quite normal among them, it was how they communicated. Perfectly natural. Both knew that the arrival of the "Chosen One" was going to cause quite alot of....events. They knew this very well.

"I've seen the future" the younger chuckled, while the other just rolled her bright blue eyes and focused on the task at hand, reading, but still managed to hide a smirk underneath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Know That Your Enemy Is Really You

_It's really a silly time to learn to swim, when you start to drown_

_-My Number, Tegan & Sara_

_------------------------_

Four years has passed since the first time the Trio had first stepped foot in the medieval styled castle, and here they still stood, still in awe of the magic around them.

Hermione Granger saw the flash of a smirk-like grin from a certain blonde Slytherin as she blended gracefully in with the crowds of black and emerald, as the crowd of males (plus some females) seemed to drool, a scowl always found it's way on her face whenever she saw what she considered to be the most annoying, elitist ever.

"Give it a rest 'Mione" Harry breathed, and Ron nodded in agreement, per usual. The redhead always seemed to agree to whatever Harry said. He wouldn't believe that the sky was blue even if you dragged him kicking and screaming outside unless Harry told him otherwise.

"He is right ya know, you're the only one who seems to have somethin' against her, you don't even have a valid reason for it"

"I do have a reason!" she shot back, "I just...haven't thought of it yet" she muttered the truth at last. She had no reason to hate the girl, heck; she's never even spoken to her before, not properly of course. All she felt was the sudden need to despise this person, this person with silvery blonde hair and hue blue eyes which seemed to scream perfection at its best. She supposed she was most annoyed at the fact that her smarts seemed to rival with her own. Being both pretty and smart was something she deemed impossible, but there stood that girl with the Slytherin trademark smirk across her beautiful face, Fleur Delacour.

-----------------------

"Alright, which lovesick fool smashed into a wall this time?" A dark gray haired boy asked, snapping his book shut as he noticed the small smile of amusement that Fleur wore adorned on her face whenever someone does something reasonably retarded in her presence.

The part-Veela raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Pardon?" Over the years spent in England and Hogwarts in particular, Fleur began to "eemprove 'er eenglish" as her sister teased the blonde's heavy French accent. And now successfully only hints of her accent can be heard.

Putting his book down, he made his way towards and pointed an accusing finger at the girl's face. "You hardly smile, like that at all, hell all you do is smirk and sneer" he paused for a moment and folded his arms while taping the marble floor impatiently. "So which poor bloke got affected by your thrall this time?"

"Quite the opposite Rad, they weren't affected at all, actually my thrall seemed to do the exact opposite" the smile of utter amusement returned.

"What? you mean they hate you?, I thought I'd never see the day" Rad chuckled.

"Neither did I" the Veela whispered. The scarred boy eyed her curiously, "So, who is it?"

Fleur looked at the boy, snapping out of her reverie, she smirked. "Hermione Granger"

"Oh? Well isn't that interesting, and are you for sure she is the one?"

"You worry too much Rad" Fleur waved him away and his question.

"That is because you and your sister don't worry enough" Rad smiled at the yawning blonde. Rad had known the Delacour sisters for quite awhile now, working with them and befriending them had made him realize despite their appearances, they share the same strange thoughts and loved to tease, and maybe abit too carefree.

---------------------

"Alright, you are NOT going to be wearing that!" the teacher frowned at his roommate and his slightly...homeless attire. The man frowned at his companion.

"Why the hell not?" he asked rudely.

"Because! if you haven't noticed you look like you just broke out of Azkaban, AGAIN" The Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher argued, "You'll scare the students"

"Fine, I'll change into something else then" the ex-prisoner muttered as he headed back into the bathroom. Even though sometimes he seemed to always find his way to irritate his roommate, he continued to smile fondly at the man's retreating back. It felt good to be near him even if James wasn't here anymore; everything seemed to be working for the moment. But none of this will ever last.

--------------------

"We have, Defense against the Dark Arts with Slytherin, Charms with Slytherin and Potions with Slytherin. Bloody 'ell could this day ge' any worse" the youngest Weasley boy let out a sigh, unfortunately a certain Gryffindor heard.

"What do you have against the Slytherins?" Natsuki snapped.

"Why are you against me bein' against them?" Ron fired back.

"Because!..." but before she could state her argument another flash of green appeared out of nowhere and attached itself to the unprepared Gryffindor's back.

"Nat-su-ki!" the Slytherin buried her head into Natsuki's neck while others watched in awe of her face begin to turn an unhealthy shade of red.

"Shizuru!" the Gryffindor complained as Ron smiled amusingly at the two. "Oh gee Nat if you continue like that your lone-wolf status will be down the drain in no time" the boy teased grinning at the pair. Shizuru regarded the boy in a confused manner as she frowned slightly out of concentration, "Natsuki-chan is a lone-wolf?". Ron turned his attention to the girl noticing how she was wearing a uniform which did not resemble any of the other students. "'You're apart of the Slytherin Studen' Council!" the boy pointed accusingly at the white robes(1) and emerald green underneath with the 'Chi' star strapped nicely on her belt. And not to forget the shiny prefect badge which completed the entire uniform wonderfully.

Fujino gave a slight pout and still clung to the poor pup's neck fiercely giving no intention of letting go anytime soon. Without complaint Natsuki carried the brunette to her morning classes and Ron, well he's still amused by the general display of affection, but shocked that it was a Slytherin that would do so, to him and his experience with the more cold-blooded wizard and witch type this completely shattered his entire opinion of them. Then again being the youngest Weasley boy, he's stubborn.

"So, what were you saying about _my _Natsuki-chan being a lone-wolf?" crimson eyes inquired. A very Slytherin smile graced the Kyoto native's features, while Natsuki payed no heed and Ron began to feel quite uncomfortable.

---------------

Classes with Slytherin passed like always with Gryffindor and Slytherin tearing each others heads off, and as usual Fleur, Shizuru or Natsuki participated in their arguments or constant attempts at trying to outdo the other. By lunchtime everyone was whispering about the latest news, the Triwizard Tournament and the schools that would be arriving just about....right now. Dumbledore stood from his seat and without the use of any equipment or magic his voice was heard throughout the hall, welcoming the guests, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Beauxbatons sat with the Ravenclaws while Durmstrang sat with Slytherins. Cancellations of Quiditch were explained, rules and regulations of the upcoming tournament were instructed as a warning to those who were underage.

Quite a few weren't paying much attention, one of these was Fleur. Her silvery blue eyes emitted the sense of boredom beyond belief, as she toyed with her knife. "Oi", Rad nudged Fleur, who didn't seem to notice and still seemed to daydream. Rad sighed and tried again, "Oi Blondie" this time using a very annoying nickname and poked her with his fork. "What is it?" Fleur asked, annoyed. "Sorry to disturb your majesty's devious plotting about world domination but you need to eat" with a roll of his eyes he began loading Fleurs plate with a generous amount of food, while Fleur, just stayed abit grumpy.

On the other side of the room Hermione being the smart girl she is managed to make her iPod run on magic instead of electricity and had been listening to music the whole time, while Harry and Ron and practically the rest of the table bickered about who would be the the schools representative in the tournament. The tournament didn't just test ones magical skills, it also tested their physical combat skills which is compulsory for students here to learn at least one form of martial arts/self defense incase of inconveniences in the muggle world.

"Excuse-moi but are you having that?" a very emotionless French accent somehow found it's way to Hermione's plugged ears causing her to look up, what she saw was two startling silver blue eyes which seemed all too familiar. A Beauxbatons student, not surprising, pointed to a French dish which Ron earlier had a hard time pronouncing, Hermione didn't say a word but handed her the dish, the foreign student grinned and turned to leave. The brunette frowned slightly, _"She looks awfully familiar...almost like...." _Nah that couldn't be, Hermione shook the thought from her mind and returned to eating and ignoring the still ongoing bickering and the sound of Ginny sighing.

Kruger sat uncomfortably among the Slytherins, being a student in Durmstrang had caused her to act more.....paranoid than any normal human would. Also the intimidating size of the castle seemed to bother her as well as the heat; she was practically dying in her uniform. Seven years living a lie just doesn't cut it. _"Ugh I can't take this" , _standing up to leave for fresh air, it didn't take her 5 seconds until she bumped into a complete stranger knocking both of them onto the floor

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" Kruger rambled in her native language, not realizing, she wasn't in Kansas anymore.

"Plu-chan! Plu-chan where are you going?!" a small rabbit-sized girl with bright pink hair appeared from nowhere and ran after what seemed like a floating cat's head.

Kruger sweat-dropped at the sight, _"Wow people are strange here" We're definitely not in Bulgaria anymore, Duran". _Remembering the person she knocked over she returned her attention to the matter at hand, only to come face to face with the most interesting, not to mention, enchanting pair of eyes. _"They're blood-red"_ she noted in amazement. "I'm sorry, I don't speak your native tongue, but I'll make sure to have time to learn if everyone there is as cute as you are" the stranger winked, Kruger flushed red. "Oh..._Oh, _okay" the navy haired girl could only say and bowed furiously and rushed away awkwardly almost tripping multiple times.

_"Ara", _Kruger never noticed the coy smile that spread across the stranger's features.


End file.
